The Naked Man
by Loganswaghenderson
Summary: Logan can be the most respectable, sophisticated, and intelligent young man a person could ever meet,though sometimes a little ignorant. But he learns a lesson that sometimes, it's just easier to do things in your birthday suit. Kogan-Showverse-Fluff/Smut


**A/N: ****Well hi guys! Thank you for reading my first story! Yay! Sorry if its a little tacky and the smut sucks, but whatever!**

**Well this story was inspired by The Naked Man on How I Met Your Mother. It's basically the best show, you should go watch it!**

**Plus thanks to robinsparkles19 a.k.a jewnicornswag who helped me write this story and was a fantastic beta!  
**

**And Happy Birthday to Logan! :)**

**Disclaimer: As much as I would like to say I own BTR, I do not. I'm not affiliated with them, I just move them to how I want it. :)**

* * *

Logan has always been the shy one in the relationship. It was Kendall who had initiated the relationship, first kiss, and the first "I love you." Logan had always been insecure that he would do the wrong thing, and Kendall would break up with him.

Kendall and Logan had been dating for five months. Five glorious months, filled with romantic dates, loving kisses, lingering looks, and sweet cuddling; however, there was one thing missing.

The passion. The hot, steamy passion filled with moans and pure ecstasy.

It wasn't that Logan and Kendall weren't ready; it was just that neither of them wanted to rush their relationship. But when was the right time, then? Kendall figured it would be too awkward to ask Logan to start that new chapter of their relationship, as they were both virgins. So, it was never brought up- until one day.

Logan and Kendall had gone to go see the new _Batman: The Dark Knight Rises._ After the movie, Logan suggested that they grab some ice cream and take a romantic stroll through the Palm Woods Park. A few teenagers had gathered there to play a game of nighttime Frisbee, including James, who spotted the boys walking and waved, a curious grin at his lips. Logan and Kendall waved back, before continuing down the path they were on as Logan started up a conversation about some effect he had mentioned during the movie. Kendall smiled as he observed his boyfriend ramble on, absentmindedly swirling his tongue around his dripping ice cream cone.

_Gosh, the way he's licking his ice cream is driving me crazy… I'm going to go insane! Does he not realize how hot he's making me by licking it like that? _Kendall thought, biting his lip hard. A certain part of his body was getting to him a little bit.

_Why is Kendall staring at me like that? He hasn't said a word to me, he just keeps watching me eat and doesn't realize that his own ice cream is dripping, _pondered the genius. "Earth to Kendall, hello? Are you even paying attention to me?"

"What? Oh yeah, yeah. You were saying…uh, something about science, right?" Kendall said hopefully because he couldn't listen to Logan properly with his pants feeling tighter by the second.

"No, Kendall, I wasn't. I was talking about the mathematical proportions of the movie effects. _Someone_ seems to not be paying attention... maybe I just shouldn't talk to you, then." Logan said sarcastically to his boyfriend as he pouted, crossing his arms and looking the other way.

"No, no, no! Logie, it wasn't that! I just thought of something I forgot to do and uhhh… yeah! You know, I think I left the oven on. So I have to go! Bye! I love you!" Kendall said rapidly, running back to the apartments and hoping that Logan and anyone else at the Palm Woods didn't see the raging tent in his oants.

Kendall wasn't as lucky as he thought he was. James had seen the tent forming in his pants out of the corner of his eye as he had watched his best friends. He signaled a time out to his Frisbee team and made his way over to the dazed Logan, who was very confused from Kendall's abrupt exit.

"You do know what just happened, right, Logan?" James asked the very baffled boy, who was still looking in the distance at Kendall's trail with his big brown eyes.

"No, I have no freaking clue what just happened! I was just eating my ice cream cone and talking about this cool effect, and then he just ran off. Oh, no, wait… did I scare him off with all my data? Does he hate me? Oh god, he probably hates me! What should I do? He's going to breakup with me and- "

"Logan, _stop_! Wow, and you call _me_ dumb, Mr. Genius? Did you fail to notice that due to your intensive ice cream licking, Kendall was getting a boner?" James questioned, crossing his arms in challenge to stare down at his shocked friend.

"W-w-what? Kendall couldn't have gotten one! No, no, you must be mistaken." Logan sputtered nervously thinking that James was just fooling him.

"Whoa, dude. I know a boner when I see one. You could have not mistaken that tent for something else." James laughed at Logan. "You know, he's probably in the bathroom jacking off to you right now. So, maybe you should go help him. You know, make the process a little easier."

"What do you mean?" Logan said nervously.

James raised his eyebrows at Logan; his statement was pretty clear, if you ask him. _Logan must've not gotten the innuendo,_ James figured, smirking. _And he says he has an IQ of 128. If he didn't get, that must only mean one thing… _

"Hey Logan, have you ever-" James looked around, lowering his voice. "You know, done the deed with Kendall? You have been dating for five months, you know."

Logan made a scoffing noise as he consciously lied. "Whaaaat? Yeah, of course I have! You know me..."

"So, you're a virgin then?" James grinned. He knew just the thing to cure that.

As Logan nodded defeatedly, James exclaimed, "Well lucky for you, I'm pretty experienced in that specific area."

James wiggled his eyebrows suggestively, as Logan laughed.

"Well you are known as the whore of the group, so that makes sense."

"Do you want me to help you or not!?" James yelled. As Logan nodded, he screamed, "Friendship powers- ACTIVATE!" Curious glances from everyone in the park prompted James to drag Logan behind a tree, so that he could share his plan in private.

"This information is _top secret_ and _does not_ leave this tree. I have a theory that will get your ass laid. It's…wait for it… _The Naked Man_. Patent pending," James spoke animatedly, gesturing into the air in his trademark 'James Diamond' way.

"The Naked Man? That sounds dangerous."

"It's almost proven that it works 2 out of the 3 times you try it." James smirked proudly of his idea, which had helped him get laid a number of times.

"So what do I do exactly?" Logan questioned, not sure of James ulterior motives.

"What I've found works the most is that you have a spectacular date, you get your date back to their room, and you wait until your date leaves the room for some reason. When they do, you strip your clothes. When they come in a room, you should be starch naked and in a compromising position. When they come back, they see you're naked, and they think the move will be so bold and hilarious, they will immediately want to sleep with you." James said with a grin.

"You think that will actually work with Kendall? I mean, I love him; he's not a quick fuck, okay? He is my future, my love. I want this to be special. What if he sees me like that and just laughs at me? Then he breaks up with me, James, I CAN'T LET THAT HAPPEN. This needs to work." Logan said doubting James's idea.

"Dude, if you want to do something special, then this is it. By the looks of it, I don't think either of you have seen each other naked. So, this gives Kendall all the reason to admire you, then the perfect chance for you two to make 'love'. What do you say?"

"Maybe… I need to do it on a special night, though. Maybe our sixth month anniversary? That's coming up soon; it would be the perfect celebration for us." Logan thought fondly.

"That's perfect! I can get Mama Knight, Katie, and Carlos out of the apartment so you guys can have a chance to fuck without ruining everyone's innocence."

"Oh god, do you think they will find out? I don't want them to! It's odd enough with _you_ being interested in my sex life."

"Dude, trust me, It's way odder for me than for you. But seriously, if you ever give my 'Naked Man' idea to anyone, consider yourself dead. So, on that note, let's go get some food from that café down the street and we can plan your big anniversary!"

* * *

Logan and Kendall celebrated their six month anniversary by going down to the beach to see the sunset and have a picnic. It was the perfect date for the two.

A warm lavender and orange glow canvased the sky as the two sat on a beach blanket enwrapped in each other's warmness; Logan laid his shoulder on Kendall's, as he put his arm protectively around Logan. It was the perfect end to their perfect night.

Suddenly, Logan got up.

"You know what I want to do? I want to go swimming!" Logan said as he then proceeded to strip down to his boxers and run into the water.

_As if the sexual frustration wasn't enough, he goes and strips to his boxers and jumps in the water, _Kendall groans_. _He can't help but just stare at Logan's toned, slender body with his defined arm muscles. _The things I want to do to his body, I'm going to have him screaming my name as I mercifully pound into him. Ohhhh dear god, I need to make a move soon._ He didn't notice that he was drooling until Logan snapped him out of his thought process.

"So are you going to stare and drool at me all night? Or are you going to join me in the water and maybe we could, you know, kiss a little… and some other stuff…" Logan called bravely to Kendall, who was in awe of Logan being so brave for once.

"You little tease; you are so in for it!" Kendall replied as he stripped down to his boxers and ran into the water to tackle Logan. They splashed into the water and started roughhousing like little kids, giggling. It had been ages since Kendall and Logan had done something so childish.

"So, do you think you had enough, mister?" Kendall said with an attitude of a seven year old.

Logan, being the very daring person he had become for tonight, shouted, "No, I'm not! What are you going to do about it?" He stuck out his tongue at Kendall.

"Oh, I know what I'm going to do; you just worry about your own little self." Kendall said as he grabbed Logan and started to hold him up, then viciously attacked his mouth.

Logan deepened the kiss, sliding his tongue across Kendall's lips, asking for permission. When Kendall opened his mouth, Logan shoved his tongue in, mapping out his mouth and hitting all the sensitive spots, making Kendall moan with the utmost atrocity.

When air became scarce, they broke apart the kiss, Logan still being held up Kendall. He stared into his green eyes, the glow of the moon reflecting off of them as he stared lustfully right back into Logan's deep chocolate brown eyes.

The sexual tension in the air was thick, both of the men getting raging erections, but neither of them acting upon it. "So, um maybe we should go back and get dry, I brought two towels for us in case this happened." Logan said awkwardly, getting down from Kendall's grip, wading out of the water to the towels. His back was facing Kendall, so he furiously palmed his boner in hope of it going down.

Kendall was left dumb struck in the water as Logan walked off to their towels; he so desperately wanted to make the first move and start the next chapter of their relationship, but he felt Logan wasn't ready, and that's why he left him. As Kendall walked up to Logan and took a towel, he decided it would be best to leave the matter alone and bring it up some other time.

"So maybe we should head back to the apartment now? My mom will kill us if we get home past curfew again." Kendall said to Logan as he dried himself off and started putting his clothes on.

"Um, yeah sure, that sounds good. Uh, I-I-I have to go call James really quick though, about um, my shirt he borrowed, so, u-um, meet you at the car?" Logan stuttered nervously. Kendall nodded, and Logan ran off with his cell phone.

Kendall wandered to the car slowly, wondering why his boyfriend was being so distant in a matter of five minutes, when they just had about the best date of their lives so far. Being who Kendall was, he didn't want to jump to conclusions and think of the worst case scenario, but he just couldn't help it.

"Hey James, so I decided, I can't go through with this plan tonight. I don't think Kendall will fall for it."

"That's a bunch of bullshit; you are going to go through with this plan and you know Kendall will love it. Ken-dork is nuts for you, weird, since I am the most attractive person in LA… but whatever. So, being the awesome, most talented, and don't you forget, _beautiful_ friend that I am, I pushed your beds together and decorated them with rose petals and candles."

"No, but James-!"

"Be quiet, all you have to do is light them, and you are ready to go. Just make sure Kendall doesn't come into the room before you."

"I don't think this is going to work out, James. HEAR ME OUT."

"Yeah no, not happening. We're all going to see the new Ice Age movie, so NAKED MAN COMMENCE. Don't go crazy now, kid." James replied quickly then hung up.

_So I'm really going to go through with this. Be cool, Logan. Be cool. I CANNOT mess this up. This is more than just fucking, it's a process of making love. Ohhhhh dear, I'm screwed. _Logan thought as he walked back to the car to be greeted by Kendall.

"You know I love you, right?" Kendall asked Logan as he got into the car. He needed to be reassured that Logan loved him as well; maybe he was getting some advice from James earlier.

"Of course! I love you too. James said they're all out to go see the new Ice Age movie; so, when we get home, do you want to maybe take a quick shower, and then we can do something of our own?" Logan asked, hoping that Kendall would agree so the plan would go smoothly.

"Yeah, that sounds good. We can maybe watch a movie of our own and cuddle a bit." Kendall smiled at Logan.

"That's perfect," Logan replied. _Too bad we have some other plans that involve cuddling in a different way, _Logan thought as he grinned at Kendall, settling back in his seat for the drive back to the Palm Woods.

* * *

"So I'm going to go take a quick shower, why don't you pick a movie and get it set up?" Kendall said to Logan as they entered.

"Yeah, that sounds perfect, Kenny. Here, you can go take a shower, I'll put your clothes in the bathroom for you." Logan said, knowing that if Kendall went in the room, he would see what James did and everything would be ruined.

As Kendall went to go take a shower, Logan quickly put Kendall's clothes on the bathroom rack. He then proceeded to his room where he admired James' handy work. Everything was flawless; Logan made a mental note to thank James later for this.

Logan's phone suddenly went off. A text message from Carlos read:

'_HEARD SOME1 WAS GETTIN' LAID TONIGHT! YEAH BOIIIII. O and Jamie said that he put some necessities in your drawer for you! So r u gonna top or he is? U have fun now!'_

_ABORT MISSION. ABORT MISSION. Am I going to top? Or will it be Kendall? Maybe we can just take it like it comes…? Just relax Logan, you got this. Tonight can't be THAT bad. I'll just be smooth about everything, smooth as a baby's bottom. _Logan, being the person he was, tended to overreact. His self-reassuring was much needed.

As he kept a cool mind about what was about to happen later, he quickly lit all the candles in the room and dimmed the lights. He set up and played his romantic playlist off his iPod. He then fished out the "necessities" James had left in the drawer: some condoms and a bottle of lube.

The room quite literally looked straight out of a movie. The beds pushed together, rose petals scattered about, candles glowing, and romantic music; the only thing needed to make this room right was Kendall.

Continuing to admire all of James' effort, he stripped out of his clothes and put them neatly in the closet. He decided the best pose for Kendall to see him in would be the superman pose. Standing tall, legs apart, and hands on his hips. It was a great way for Kendall to check him out before the night's activities went underway.

_OH NO, HE JUST TURNED THE SHOWER OFF. Calm yourself, Logan. This is the night you have been waiting for- OH SHIT, THE BATHROOM DOOR JUST OPENED... THIS IS NOW OR NEVER. _Getting into his pose, the oh-so nervous genius pushed away his worried thoughts and stood with confidence.

Kendall turned the doorknob and pushed open the door, walking in to a scene he would never have expected. Logan, the love of his life, was standing there -_naked_ - in a superman pose. Their beds were pushed together; there were rose petals and candles everywhere, with romantic songs playing in the background.

It's not every day Kendall walked in on something so close to his fantasies, and the fact that it was real and happening made his jeans grow tight and his heart swell. But he was confused as hell, and not sure what to do; he settled for standing there awkwardly, gaping at Logan.

"So, green eyes, are you going to stand there all night with a tent in your jeans, or are you going to come over here and do something about it?" Logan said with such bravery, it baffled himself.

"Um, what is this exactly? But I think I know what you're implying… are you sure you're ready though? This is a whole new chapter for us." Kendall replied, still quite dazed.

"I've never been more ready for this moment in my life. I know that I want to lose it to you, and only to you. You are the only one that can drive me this crazy."

"Well if you're ready, so am I. So you better get yourself prepared, Logan, because you are going to be ridden like no other." Kendall said lustfully as he walked over and picked up his boyfriend, smashing their lips together and pushing him down onto their bed.

Logan granted the taller boy access when he felt the boy's tongue slide across his lips in a forceful manner. Kendall cupped Logan's cheeks as he mapped out his mouth, causing an obscene moan from Logan that set Kendall over the top. The electricity of the kiss was still present when their lips were connected, after all these months; the spark between them still felt like fireworks.

It seemed like they made out for hours, when in actuality it was only a couple of minutes. Kendall broke off to kiss Logan's neck, marking his territory for the world to see. As he continued to nip and suck, Logan complained breathlessly that Kendall was wearing too many clothes and persistently shoved down Kendall's jeans.

As Kendall quickly stripped off all his clothes, including his pre-cum stained boxers, Logan couldn't help but stare at Kendall's length. Kendall laid back down again, and Logan took this as the perfect opportunity to straddle his boyfriend.

Logan started to pepper kisses all over Kendall's body, making sure to leave a few marks with his teeth, as Kendall _was_ his property. His mouth ghosted around Kendall's throbbing member, making the taller boy whimper, "Logieeeee, you tease."

Logan whispered, "Be patient, Kenny. You don't know what's coming," in such a husky tone, Kendall had trouble from making desperate noises underneath him.

When Logan decided he had teased Kendall enough, he slowly took his member into his mouth. Kendall was in pure ecstasy as Logan skillfully bobbed up and down. Kendall threw his head back and started giving off moans, one after the other.

Logan's lips continued to slide up and down Kendall, and little moans escaped him as his eyes drifted up to watch his boyfriend's face, painted with pleasure, his mouth forming a little 'o' as his eyes fluttered closed. _This is what I've been missing out on, because I was so scared of taking risks,_ Logan thought, scolding himself_. I could have been this happy all along._

Kendall's loud moan brought him out of his thoughts, and his tongue swirled around Kendall once more to hear it again. Kendall's fingers fisted Logan's hair tightly, guiding him up and down, and Logan couldn't imagine being happier than he was now.

Although they were both virgins, Logan surprised Kendall with his natural skill at blowjobs. "The way you're going baby, you're going to make me cum. I want to o-o-o-hhhh cum inside of you, Logie!"

With that, Logan slid off Kendall with an audible "pop" before the taller boy flipped him over so he could be on top. Logan grabbed the lube from the nightstand and handed over the bottle to Kendall before spreading his legs out wide. Kendall lubricated his hand, and started pushing his fingers into his boyfriend one by one, scissoring them and making Logan scream.

"Baby, am I hurting you?" Kendall asked Logan cautiously, freezing.

"No, just keep going, this takes a while to get used to," the smaller boy replied, starting to feel bliss instead of pain.

Kendall slid his fingers out, and began to coat himself with the remaining lube. Logan nodded at him, and Kendall cautiously thrust into the smaller boy, making sure he wasn't hurting him. They stayed still for a few moments, waiting so Logan could adjust.

Logan rotated his hips around, angling it perfectly to his enjoyment, then finally said, "Move, Kendall. Ride me like no tomorrow, I don't want to be able to walk tomorrow," he gushed impatiently.

Kendall did as he was told and thrust into Logan like no tomorrow, whimpers escaping from his lips. However, they were no match for the moans spilling from the smaller boy's mouth, which could put a porn star to shame. Their noises of pure ecstasy filled the room.

Kendall took Logan's neglected member, pumping it in his hand quickly, determined to make him cum.

"Nghh, ohhhh Kenny, I'm gonna cum s-soon," Logan practically screaming from the combination of Kendall's pounding and handiwork.

"Ohhhh, cum for me baby. Cum like no tomorrow." Kendall panted, as he finally released himself, painting Logan's walls white with his cum.

Logan moaned with utmost delight as he then splashed his cum all over Kendall's chest. They collapsed into each other's arms, gasping for air as they lay down beside each other.

"You are a beast in bed," Logan said in between breathes, trying to regain his composure.

"You are too, babe. I love you, tonight was perfect." Kendall replied, rolling on his side to smile at his boyfriend.

"I love you too, but you know what I'm up for?" Logan said in a naughty tone, sitting up in the bed. "Round 2, in the shower. You know, if you can handle it…"

"Oh, I'm totally up for it. But if you can't walk tomorrow, I don't want any complaining." Kendall grinned, getting off the bed and scooping up Logan in his arms, carrying him to the shower like a bride.

"You know, if you don't mind me asking though, Logan… why were you naked? Not that I was complaining…" Kendall trailed off.

Logan just laughed, hoping to share that with Kendall for another day.

* * *

**Did you like it/hate it? You should tell me, I don't know if I should write more stories or nottt!**

**Thanks! :)**


End file.
